Coming Back Again
by FlyingPigsAreEverywere
Summary: This is a oneshot which takes place between The Golden Lily and The Indigo Spell. It's what I think happens during Dimitris flight back to court and when he meets Rose again at the airport. Dimitri POV


**This is a oneshot which takes place between The Golden Lily and The Indigo Spell. It's from Dimitri's point of view. It's what I think happens when Dimitri goes back to court after being in Palm Springs. His planeride and when he meets Rose at the airport. I do not own Bloodlines. This is my first fanfiction. **

DPOV

The plane finally lifted from the ground. At last, I have sat here for quite a while now. I feel the pressure in my ears as we lift higher and higher. But I don't care. Because soon I will see her again, my Rose. Next to me is a man in his forties he looks tired and worn out. I look to the other side, out the window. It's a nice view, you see all of Los Angeles underneath you getting smaller and smaller. We aren't up in the clouds yet. I turn my head to the screen in front of me and try to look at the movie that's played.

Halfway there now, I think. I'm so tired of this plane, for multiple reasons. The first one is that I hate being still for this long. Just sit here without being able to do anything. It's just pointless, I could have done so many better things. I always feel that way when I'm forced to sit or do nothing for long. Like I should do something, and I don't even know what. Or well, in reality I guess I do. I want to make up for the times when I've made wrong. Like when Ivan died, I still think that if I would have been there maybe it wouldn't have happened. And when I was a strigoi, I know that I could not help what I did, but my brain still wants to make up for it. I can still remember the faces of all the people that I killed. Completley innocent people, or well I guess no one is innocent, but they did certainly not deserve to die. I can see the life dissapear from them along with the blood. I haven't told anyone and I probably never will, but I think that I will see it forever.

I shouldn't think of that now, not when I'm going to see Rose this soon. She's the only one that can make me stop thinking of it all, and she doesn't even know it. Just a little while left now.

Where is she? I'm looking all around me at the big airport but I can't see her. She can't have misunderstood the date, can she?

"Comrade", a voice behind me suddenly says, a voice I would notice anywere. I turn around and there she is, right behind me with a big smile on her lips. We just stand there for a moment, looking at eachother. She is as stunning as always, with big glittering eyes and her dark hair hanging all around her face. Then she runs the last few steps to me and trow her arms around me, almost hard enough to crack my ribs. I put my arms around her as well and one of my hand imediatly finds her hair. I tangel my fingers into it and feel the incredible softness, I think I could live a happy life just standing there with my hand in Rozas hair and feeling her arms around me.

After a while we pull apart a little and I put my hand on her cheek, looking at her. We probably look pretty dumb, smiling like idiots to eachother. But I don't care. I lean in to kiss her and our lips meet. At first really soft, but Rose soon builds up the intensity. She's always so impatient, not that I really mind it. As we kiss I forget about everything else, I always do. The only thing I know is that I don't ever want it to end or ever take my hands away from my beautiful Rose.

"Roza" I say after breaking the kiss. "I need to get my suitcase, and then we can go." She nods and takes my hand. As we walk she starts talking like the true eighteen year old girl she is. About everything, all that's happening on court, Lissa, Christian, how much she've missed me and all else there is in this world. I smile to myself. "What are you smiling at?" she says looking suspiciously at me. "Just you Rose, how you are so happy and talking and laughing. How you always make my day and how much you seem to have forgot to tell me in your phonecalls." I grin at her.

"Well comrade, I'm actually done. Now it's your turn to tell me _everything_ that has been going on in Palm Springs." I laugh at her, knowing that despite her joking tone, she's actually dead serious. So I start telling her all about our spirit tests and Sydney, Sonya and Eddie and everyone else. We take my bag and starts heading for the parking. It's cold outside, so different from Palm Springs. But I don't mention it to Rose. She would just keep going with her usual "you're from Siberia, Siberia is just snow- you should be used to the cold".

When we reach the car I realise something, and her smile tells me that Rose has just the same thing in her mind. "You know Dimitri, I have the car keys. You have no choice but to let me drive."

I sigh and try to hide my smile as I open the door on the passenger side. "I guess I don't."


End file.
